Subspace
Subspace is the third episode of the third season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 5/4/2016. Story Mewtwo, Villager, Lucario, Cloud, Palutena and Bayoneta are in the Pokémon Center, it being evening. Bayonetta is trapped in Villager’s butterfly net, Villager happily sitting on the handle to hold it down, eating an apple. Bayonetta: Let me the bleep out! Villager: Oooh! Potty mouth! Potty mouths stay in! Bayonetta: Of all the, (Sighs) Fine. Let me out! Villager: (Gleaming) Say please. Bayonetta: (Scornfully) Please. Villager: Please what? Bayonetta: (Whispering) Please let me out. Villager: NO! Ah-hahahaha! Bayonetta: Why you little! Mewtwo: Enough. Everyone turns to look at Mewtwo, as Cloud grasps his hands. Cloud: A team divided is not a team at all. I’ve lead a team of soldiers who disagree. We need to get this settled, now, or we’re guaranteed to lose. Bayonetta: Sure. You can’t deny my strength! Use Perish Song, and they’ll lose! They each only use two Pokémon! Palutena: And if I didn’t have Togekiss take that Roar of Time, Absol’s attacked would’ve been canceled out. Lucario: Hu-rah! Mewtwo: Think it. I’ll project it. Lucario: The best way to get over this, is to fight it out. Palutena, Bayonetta. Go a round. Villager, let her go. Villager: Aw. Villager frees Bayonetta, who stands up. Bayonetta faces Palutena, ready for a fight. Bayonetta: In that case, let’s do this. Bayonetta chooses Absol, who growls at Palutena. Palutena: Fine. If only to shut you up. Togekiss! Palutena chooses Togekiss. Togekiss: Toge? Palutena: Relax, Togekiss. We’ll settle this. Bayonetta: Absol, Infernal Climax! Perish Song! Palutena: Air Slash! Togekiss forms an air blade, swinging Air Slash. Absol gets ready to roar and release Perish Song, but is hit by Air Slash, Absol flinching. Bayonetta: What?! Palutena: Now, Dazzling Gleam! Bayonetta: Detect, then Future Sight! Togekiss releases Dazzling Gleam, as Absol’s eyes glow dark red, leaping back to dodge. Absol opens a wormhole, firing psychic energy into it. Togekiss fires Aura Sphere, as Absol uses Detect to dodge it. Palutena: Aura Sphere! Togekiss fires Aura Sphere, hitting Absol head on. Future Sight then comes raining down, hitting Togekiss. Bayonetta: Future Sight! Palutena: Air Slash! A wormhole forms, as Togekiss hits Absol with Air Slash. Absol fires the Future Sight into it. Palutena: Not flinching that time. Aura Sphere! Bayonetta: Detect! Absol dodges Aura Sphere, leaping back. Bayonetta: Gomorrah form! (She flashes her Key Stone) Mega evolve, then Bite! Absol mega evolves into Mega Absol, leaping into the air. Future Sight flies down and hits it, Mega Absol enveloped in the Future Sight energy, falling at Togekiss for an enlarged Bite. Palutena: About time. Dodge, and Dazzling Gleam! Togekiss gracefully flies to the side, gliding right by the energy demon. Togekiss shines Dazzling Gleam, it merging with the Future Sight energy, Mega Absol screaming in it. Mega Absol crashes down, struggling to stay standing. Bayonetta: No! You shouldn’t be able to match me! Palutena: We were all chosen to be on this team because we were deemed to be strong enough to fight the Elite Four. We are all, at the very least, equals. Mewtwo: In the order that I placed you in the last round. Lucario and Cloud are equals in strength, you ladies are equals to each other, and Villager is my equal. Villager: Cool! I’m an equal! Mewtwo: I’m keeping the same order as last time. I’ll state this now, Bayonetta. If you don’t agree to work with Palutena right now, then I’ll kick you off this team. Bayonetta: You can’t do that! They won’t let you choose a new partner! Mewtwo: Won’t have to. If a member of the team isn’t there to battle, but the other is, they’ll replace the missing one with Lemmy. I’ve already used this loophole to my advantage once. I’ll easily do it again. Bayonetta scowls, walking away. Palutena looks at Mewtwo. Palutena: What did you do with Ganondorf? Bayonetta: Alright, alright! I’ll try and work with the goddess. Mewtwo: Good. End Scene Scene Change: The next day in the arena. Morton: And we now enter the second day against the Elite Four! We will now show the roster for Team Mewtwo. The roster goes up onto the monitor, showing the order being Lucario, Cloud, Palutena, Bayonetta, Villager and Mewtwo. Morton: Seriously? The same order as last time? Whatever. Lucario and Cloud, take the field! Lucario and Cloud go up first, the two nodding in agreement. Cham: Alright, Cloud! Go get them! Greninja: Greninj! Lucina: Who are they going to fight this time? Meta Knight: Most likely stronger foes than the Hands. A robot covered in green robes hovers down onto the field, landing in the trainer box. Marth: (Speaks Japanese) Ian: The Ancient Minster? But I thought that was, Everyone turns, looking at R.O.B. R.O.B. looks around, making gear noises while shaking its head no and waving its hands. Megaman: He says it’s not him. Wolf: Well, no duh. A roar echoes in the air, as everyone looks up. Rayquaza flies down like a roller coaster, landing right above the field. It roars at Lucario and Cloud, everyone being blown back slightly. Dakota: Whoa! Rayquaza is really eager to fight! Ancient Minister shoots a Pokéball out, choosing Giratina in its Altered Form. It lands on its feet, roaring. Robin: Giratina?! Meta Knight: Interesting choice. Distortion world Pokémon by the soldier of the Subspace. Roy K: And, begin! Cloud: Bahamut! Cloud chooses Bahamut, it sparkling as it does. Cloud: Bahamut, Dragon Dance to Dual Chop! Take Giratina out! Bahamut sways back and forth, glowing red and pink. Bahamut then dashes in with glowing green tusks. Rayquaza flies into the air, and dives down glowing with a green aura, speeding up as it dives for Dragon Ascent. Lucario dashes in, using Extreme Speed to ram it, blocking it from hitting Bahamut. Ancient Minster: (Robotic voice) Dragon Breath. Giratina bends down, being at eye level with Bahamut, who speeds towards it. Giratina releases a light blue energy beam for Dragon Breath, which hits Bahamut as it runs through. Bahamut pushes through it, but stops inches away from Giratina, sparking from blue energy from paralysis. Morton: And right off the bat, Bahamut is paralyzed by Dragon Breath! Ancient Minister: Ominous Wind. Giratina flaps its wings, a spiraling purple wind shooting out. Lucario goes for Force Palm at Rayquaza, who flies backwards, tail curling around as Lucario reaches. Lucario is hit on the side by Ominous Wind, blown back. Rayquaza flies upwards, charging and firing Dragon Pulse, it exploding on Bahamut. Bahamut flies back, skidding next to Lucario. Ryu: This isn’t good. Lucario’s moves are worthless against Giratina. Zero Suit Samus: And Rayquaza isn’t any easier to hit. Cloud: Lucario, distract them! Bahamut, Dual Chop! Lucario fires an Aura Sphere at Rayquaza, it countering Dragon Pulse. Bahamut dashes in, striking Giratina twice with Dual Chop. Bahamut gets ready to attack again, when it sparks from paralysis. Ancient Minister: Dragon Breath. Giratina uses Dragon Breath, blasting Bahamut back. Lucario uses Extreme Speed to soar into the air, as Rayquaza’s tail glows blue, spiraling it around for Dragon Tail. Lucario manages to maneuver through it, ramming Rayquaza’s body. Rayquaza spins, repelling Lucario. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, it stronger than before. Rayquaza climbs skyward, the Aura Sphere hitting the lower part of its body. Rayquaza dives down for Dragon Ascent. Cloud: Razor Wind! Ancient Minister: Ominous Wind. Bahamut’s tusks glow white, as it shoots white blades of wind at Rayquaza to intercept it. Giratina uses Ominous Wind, which shoots around and intercepts Razor Wind, negating it. Rayquaza flies down, slamming Lucario with Dragon Ascent. Cloud: Now or nothing. Bahamut, Omnislash! Ancient Minister: Shadow Force. Bahamut uses Dragon Dance, moving at a blinding speed, reappearing in front of Giratina. Giratina’s head crest glows light blue, as Giratina disappears. Bahamut swings Outrage, going clean through it. Bahamut turns to look at Rayquaza, and leaps up after it. Rayquaza parries it with Dragon Tail, knocking Bahamut back, now floating in midair. Giratina reappears, ramming Bahamut. Bahamut crashes to the ground, defeated. Roy K: Bahamut is unable to battle! Palutena will take Cloud’s place! Cloud returns Bahamut, as he backs away, Palutena going past. Cloud: Proceed with caution. Lucario is the weak link here, which means they’ll target you first. Palutena: Thanks Cloud. But I can handle myself. Palutena takes her place, choosing Togekiss. Togekiss: Toge! Palutena: Air Slash, let’s go! Ancient Minister: Ominous Wind. Togekiss fires Air Slash, which is blocked by Ominous Wind. Lucario dashes in with Extreme Speed, as Rayquaza blocks it with Dragon Tail. Lucario uses Double Team, it missing and Lucario reappears by Rayquaza’s head, kicking it away. Rayquaza coils around, and goes in for Dragon Ascent. Lucario glows and mega evolves, Mega Lucario catching Rayquaza by the mouth, keeping it an arm’s length away. Morton: And Lucario has used its Mega Evolution, in an attempt to overpower Rayquaza! Will it work! Palutena: Bring it over here! Togekiss, Dazzling Gleam! Ancient Minister: Shadow Force. Giratina disappears, as Mega Lucario guides Rayquaza towards Togekiss. Togekiss uses Dazzling Gleam, shining and hurting Rayquaza, it roaring in agony. Rayquaza flies skyward, glowing with Dragon Ascent. Rayquaza’s body glows and transforms, it doing a mega evolution. Morton: Mega Rayquaza?! That’s nowhere in Smash Bros! Mega Rayquaza dives, slamming Mega Lucario into the ground with Dragon Ascent. It shoots out, as Mega Lucario reverts. Roy K: Lucario is unable to battle! Bayonetta will replace it! Mewtwo uses Confusion, lifting Lucario off the field, placing it on a bench. Larry appears, upset. Larry: Aw! I wanted to do that! Bayonetta walks into the trainer’s box. Bayonetta: Do you deny that I should use Perish Song? Palutena: Neither of them have used their fourth move. I have a feeling we’d just walk right into their trap if we do. Giratina is skilled at keeping opponents back. Bayonetta: Then I’ll sneak in. Absol, go! Bayonetta chooses Absol. Absol: Sol! Bayonetta: Absol, use Bite! Ancient Minister: Dragon Breath. Absol charges in at Giratina. Giratina fires Dragon Breath, as Absol dodges it, Biting into Giratina. Mega Rayquaza dives in with Dragon Ascent, heading at Absol. Bayonetta: Detect. Palutena: Dazzling Gleam! Absol spots Mega Rayquaza’s trajectory, as it maneuvers so Giratina is in between the two. Togekiss flies in, shining with Dazzling Gleam. Ancient Minister: Shadow Force. Giratina disappears with Shadow Force, as Togekiss releases Dazzling Gleam. Mega Rayquaza is hit, as it spins around, Dragon Tail striking Absol in the process. Giratina reappears and rams Togekiss, causing it to float backwards. The Pokémon are all in a straight line. Togekiss closest to Palutena and Bayonetta, Giratina next, Mega Rayquaza facing Ancient Minister and keeping Absol right by it. Bayonetta: Forget it! We’ll get creamed otherwise! Palutena: Bayonetta, no! Bayonetta: Absol, Perish Song! Absol gets ready to use Perish Song, as Mega Rayquaza releases a powerful Hyper Voice, the roar with translucent rings shooting down. Absol releases Perish Song, as Hyper Voice pins the sound waves down around Absol, preventing the attack from escaping. Ancient Minister: Shadow Force. Giratina disappears with Shadow Force, as Togekiss gets a line of sight with Mega Rayquaza. Palutena: Air Slash! Togekiss uses Air Slash, striking Mega Rayquaza’s head, stopping its Hyper Voice. Absol gets ready to try Perish Song again, when Giratina hits Absol hard with Shadow Force, sending it flying. Mega Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse, hitting Absol hard. Absol falls, defeated. Roy K: Absol is unable to battle! Villager will take Bayonetta’s place! Bayonetta: Oh, bleep! Bayonetta returns Absol, storming off. Villager skips over to the trainer box to join Palutena. Palutena: That’s what happens when she doesn’t listen. Villager: Don’t worry, Ms. Palutena! I’ll listen! Palutena: Good. Let’s force their hand a little more. Hit that Giratina. Villager: Got it! Slaking! Villager chooses Slaking, which roars. Slaking: Slaking! Villager: Feint Attack! Slaking disappears, then reappears, slamming its arm into Giratina. Giratina is slammed into the ground, cratering it. Giratina growls lowly, as it gets up. Ancient Minister: I believe that it is time. Chattering occurs, as hundreds of Unown appear, circling around the battlefield. They all glow in the eye, using Hidden Power. They create the realm of Subspace around the field, startling everyone on it. The Subspace cuts the field off from the stands, startling everyone. Morton: Oh, so unfair! Now we can’t see anything! Inside the Subspace, Mewtwo, Lucario, Cloud, Bayonetta, Palutena and Villager look confused. Villager: Where are we? Lucario: Subspace. Which means, Tabuu. Palutena: Tabuu? Ancient Minister powers down, as Tabuu floats in. Giratina roars and glows, shifting into its Origin Form. It Levitates off the ground, roaring at Team Mewtwo. Tabuu: You have done well. But now, you will face our full power. Dragon Breath. Giratina flies upwards, then breathes down Dragon Breath, stronger than before. Togekiss flies into the path of the attack, being immune to it. Tabuu: Right, the Fairy type. Rayquaza, handle it. Mega Rayquaza roars, as it goes for Dragon Ascent, heading straight towards Togekiss. Palutena: After You. Togekiss glows with a white aura, as does Slaking. Villager: Rock Tomb! Slaking holds its arms out, several boulders forming. They go to close on Mega Rayquaza, him speeding through them, the attack missing. Giratina fires Dragon Breath at Slaking, blowing it back. Mega Rayquaza hits Togekiss with Dragon Ascent, as it releases Dazzling Gleam, hitting Mega Rayquaza hard. Slaking scratches at its face. Palutena: This isn’t going to work. Togekiss, Dazzling Gleam! Togekiss releases Dazzling Gleam, hitting Giratina. Tabuu: Shadow Force. Villager: Feint Attack! Slaking goes to strike Giratina with Feint Attack, appearing in the air to kick it. Giratina vanishes, the attack missing. Mega Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse at Slaking, it taking it. Villager: Shadow Claw! Slaking shoots Shadow Claw outward, as Giratina appears, hitting Togekiss with Shadow Force, then is hit by Shadow Claw. Togekiss hits the ground, defeated, as Giratina flies away. Roy K: I don’t get paid enough for this! Togekiss is defeated! Mewtwo will take Palutena’s place! Palutena returns Togekiss, as she walks back, Mewtwo floating to the field. Palutena: Its strength is stronger than before. Probably due to the form change. Mewtwo: I am well aware of that. Mewtwo makes it onto the field, staring Tabuu down. Mewtwo: Villager, handle Giratina. I can only give you so much coverage with both of them on the field. Villager: Okie dokie! Slaking, Shadow Claw! Tabuu: Shadow Force. Giratina disappears as Shadow Claw flies through the open air. Mega Rayquaza flies at Mewtwo with Dragon Ascent, as Mewtwo redirects it with Confusion, it flying off to the side. Mega Rayquaza comes back to attack again, as Mewtwo Teleports, Giratina appearing to attack. Mega Rayquaza and Giratina crash into each other, as Slaking teleports in Feint Attack, striking Giratina. Tabuu: Giratina, Draco Meteor. Giratina flies back, as it shoots a meteor up into the sky. It explodes releasing several meteors to rain down on Slaking and Mewtwo. Slaking takes them all, as Mewtwo uses Confusion to block some of them, though is still hit hard by the attack. Once it fades, Mega Rayquaza uses Hyper Voice, pinning the two down. Tabuu: Ominous Wind. Giratina flaps its wings, releasing Ominous Wind. Villager: Slaking, take it! Slaking moves into the path of Ominous Wind, taking it. Mewtwo throws Shadow Ball, hitting Mega Rayquaza, stopping its Hyper Voice. Villager: Shadow Claw! Tabuu: Shadow Force. Slaking shoots Shadow Claw, as Giratina vanishes. Mewtwo forms a white energy sphere, as it hits Mega Rayquaza with Psystrike. Mega Rayquaza takes it, then fires Dragon Pulse at Mewtwo, blowing it back. Giratina reappears to strike Mewtwo with Shadow Force, as Slaking comes in with Feint Attack, knocking it away. Mewtwo: Now is the time to finish this. Mewtwo mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, as it floats into the air. Mega Mewtwo Y fires another Psystrike, which hits Mega Rayquaza hard. Mega Rayquaza goes in for Dragon Ascent, as Mega Mewtwo Y holds it in place with Confusion. Villager: Dream Home! Slaking holds out its arms, creating Rock Tomb. The Rock Tomb boulders dig into Mega Rayquaza, as Mega Mewtwo Y swings Mega Rayquaza to the ground. The Rock Tomb explodes on contact with the ground, as Mega Rayquaza reverts. Roy K: Rayquaza is unable to battle! Villager: Whoo-hoo! One down! Mega Mewtwo Y: It’s not over yet. Tabuu: Agreed. Draco Meteor. Giratina fires Draco Meteor to the sky, it raining down onto the field. It is weaker than last time, allowing Slaking to withstand it and Mega Mewtwo Y to dodge it. Mega Mewtwo Y throws a large Shadow Ball at Giratina, who disappears with Shadow Force. Slaking lounges around, waiting for an order. Villager: We have to attack at just the right moment. Slaking: Sla. Villager watches and waits, as Mega Mewtwo Y hovers in the air, in anticipation. Giratina reappears, going to ram Mega Mewtwo Y with Shadow Force. Villager: Gotcha! Feint Attack! Slaking disappears and reappears with Feint Attack, disrupting Giratina’s attack. Mega Mewtwo Y then strikes Giratina with Shadow Ball, as it crashes into the field below. Roy K: Giratina is unable to battle! The winner is Team Mewtwo! Villager: We did it! Mega Mewtwo Y reverts, staring at Tabuu. Tabuu: Well done. But the one that Ganondorf was after is in the next battle. Mewtwo: We already defeated the Elite Four. Tabuu: And you did. But all Elite Fours have a champion afterwards. Good luck with that. The Unowns stop their Hidden Power, as the Subspace fades. When it is gone, the only ones left on the opposing side is the deactivated Ancient Minister. Morton: Well, I guess that’s it. Team Mewtwo crushed them! The crowd goes wild, as Villager waves, climbing onto Slaking to get a better vantage point. Wendy walks out onto the field. Wendy: Well done! You beat the Elite Four! Though, there is still one more battle, the Champion! You’ll battle them in the next episode. So get some rest! Competing Characters * Team Mewtwo ** Lucario ** Cloud ** Palutena ** Bayonetta ** Villager ** Mewtwo * Elite Four ** Rayquaza ** Ancient Minister/Tabuu Non Competing Characters * Cham * Greninja * Lucina * Meta Knight * Marth * Ian * Megaman * Wolf * Dakota * Robin * Ryu * Zero Suit Samus * Morton Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Larry Koopa Pokémon * Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Bahamut the Haxorus (Cloud's) * Togekiss (Palutena's) * Absol (Bayonetta's) ** Mega Absol * Slaking (Villager's) * Mewtwo ** Mega Mewtwo Y * Rayquaza ** Mega Rayquaza * Giratina (Tabuu's) (Altered and Origin form) * Unown (Tabuu's, several) * Greninja Trivia * The battle between Bayonetta and Palutena is the only non-training battle to occur outside the tournament. * Rayquaza mega evolves and Giratina uses its Origin form, despite neither of those forms appearing in the Smash Bros series. * The Unown that previously appeared in Finding the Perfect Fit were owned by Tabuu. * The Unown created the Subspace, similar to how they created a dream world in Pokémon the Movie 3. This also had the same effect on Giratina as the Distortion World does, allowing it to enter its Origin forme. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle